Sisters of Manyuu
by GrimGrave
Summary: With the Manyuu rules and ideology abolished, Japan entered a more peaceful and righteous age. To give her step-sister the reward she deserves, Kagefusa treats Chifusa to some private time at an hotspring-inn. But little does Chifusa know of her step-sister's real intention... KagefusaXChifusa, yuri. Rated M for brief lemon details of adult themes. Contains some mild OOC.


**Disclaimer**: _Manyuu Hikenchou _and its characters belong to the creator, writer and illustrator _**Hideki Yamada**_. GrimGrave does NOT own any of the franchise.

**Sisters of Manyuu**

In the Japanese land of the Tokugawa shogunate reign, the only thing that means anything is big breasts; wealth, power and fame are guaranteed if you manage to grow a large bosom. If you don't have a large bosom, you aren't even considered a human; lower than trash.

That's what the world they live in used to be. A lot has changed, but many cling on to the "old ways" of the Manyu rule. But slowly and steadily, the changes came and Chifusa Manyuu couldn't be happier. Her "Breast Flow Technique" had been improved over the span of half a year, her chest-size returning to nearly normal.

Over that short span of time, she had managed to return the people's chest-size back to normal, or given the unfortunate women some extra volume wherever she went. Amongst them was her stepsister, Kagefusa Manyu, who had her own breasts returning to their former glory, and she hadn't been happier about it. In a sort of celebration, she had managed to talk her step-sister into spending some time with her in a remote little village, known for its good food, inns and hot springs. Chifusa, albeit sceptical, had welcomed the idea with open arms.

She was glad she and her sister had lost their rivalry and hatred for one another.

The day had begun as any other. Clear weather extended to the horizon, the village busied itself with everything from fishery to cleaning rooms, and the streets roamed with people of all ages. From their small balcony that they had in her inn-room, Chifusa could get a good, wide view of the village, the forest, the nearby mountain, and the sea even further away. She couldn't help but to smile at the sight. She felt at peace.

"That smile sure suits you." A voice said from the other side of the room. Chifusa glanced back, still smiling albeit with a light tint of scarlet on her cheeks. "Guess you don't feel so bound to your little one-girl crusade anymore, now that the land has begun to change." The older woman stepped up to her, her smile halfway to a grin as she patted Chifusa on the shoulder. "I'm glad I managed to convince you to come. You deserved it."

Chifusa let out a short giggle, nodding. "You are right, sister. I was bound to that quest. Maybe I still am. But I do deserve a well-needed break. Thank you." Kagefusa chuckled under her breath, still grinning down at her sister. "Anything for you dear. After all…" She gently cupped one of her own breasts, enjoying the feel and bouncy texture. "You kept your promise."

"I owed you that much. It was nothing…"

"Don't say that!" The white-haired woman nearly hissed. "Even if the Manyu rule is slowly being abolished, having a flat chest would be devastating for me!" Her visage softened. "I'm really glad and thankful for you keeping your promise, Chifusa."

"Sister…" The raven-haired teen looked in a mild shock at her sister, straight into her olive-green eyes. Her lips curled up into a smile at the sight, and her cheeks felt warmer. She felt content, in a way. "You are most welcome."

"We should get going to the hot springs." Kagefusa said with slight grin. "If we go now, there shouldn't be anyone else there. We could do with some private, quiet bath-time, don't you agree Chifusa?"

"I guess we've earned it. Just give me a minute..." The younger sister turned back to the wonderful view that was laid out before them. A smile adorned her lips, still. "I want to view the new world a little longer…"

Chuckling, the white-haired woman tore her eyes from her younger sister, sharing the field of vision that was before them. While still the same kind of day, it was the lines beneath the lines that mattered. Acknowledging the virtue and beauty of its meaning, Kagefusa took a seat next to her sister, shoulder to shoulder, and enjoyed the moment of silence. But every now and then, she would glance from the corner of her eye over to her raven-haired stepsister.

When in the Manyuu clan, a clan focusing on breasts over and over, it usually caused women to at least be bi-curious. It was a common effect, and while it usually didn't last too long, some of the women of the clan remained bi-curious, or grew a deep attraction towards other women entirely.

One such case was Kagefusa.

Usually, Kagefusa wouldn't bother too much with women. She had means to satisfy herself, and if worst came to worst, there were other women in the clan that shared her sexuality. But deep down, she had one particular fantasy, an object of affection.

Chifusa.

Her own stepsister. Granted, they had hated each other for the majority of their childhood, although it was mostly Kagefusa that did the bullying, it was typical childish behaviour. Like the young boys, she teased the one she cared for most. Her stepsister had always been close to her, and thankfully they had grown closer when Chifusa had rebelled against the clan and learned the arts of Breast Flow. It was as if everything was well in the world.

Albeit it was far from the truth, Kagefusa knew it was good enough. She had her stepsister by herself for their stay here. No one could, or would, interfere. Not even Kaede, Kagefusa´s self-proclaimed rival when it came to Chifusa. Kagefusa wouldn't allow it; Chifusa was hers.

_Her_ Chifusa. Her _girl_.

She liked that. Very, very much.

"We should get going." The white-haired woman said, bringing an end to the silence. "We don't want the hot springs to be crowded."

"Alright." Chifusa replied with a smile. "Let's get going then!"

**::::::**

"Absolutely fantastic…" Kagefusa sighed in content. "Not a soul in sight and plenty of space to let your muscles stretch and relax." The white-haired sister chuckled under her breath, arching her back further into the hot water. As much as this was a real pleasure for both body and mind to spend time with Chifusa, it had proved to be a real torture as well; there she was, water soaking her black locks of hair and the pale, flawless body with the ample chest and Kagefusa could do nothing about it.

The eye candy was not enough anymore.

"I'm glad you talked me into this…" Chifusa replied, her voice coated with the sensuality she was feeling from the warm water. Kagefusa noticed that her step-sister now glanced back at her. The innocent, heart-warming smile on her face was beaming. "Thank you sister."

Kagefusa felt guilty. Chifusa was so innocent and sincere, yet Kagefusa could only think of how much she wanted to bed her, to make her squirm under her touch and moan out her name.

"… Don't mention it Chifusa…"

It was a steadily growing pain that was slowly eating Kagefusa from the inside.

She both loathed and relished in the fact that Chifusa was more or less innocent. She hated it because it made her unsure if she ever could try and approach Chifusa the way she had wanted for a long time. And yet she relished in that Chifusa was so innocent, because that would make it so much more fun when Kagefusa eventually made her move and dominated her.

It was like a love/hate-relationship within her own body and mind.

She peeked at Chifusa from the corner of her eye again. The raven-haired tomboy was leaning against one of the rocks, her ample chest now above the water surface, allowing Kagefusa to look till her heart's content.

The full, rich tits that rose up with every breath, firm and round like they had been shaped by a goddess. And those petite, perky buds that lingered just in the center in their ripe pinkness begging to be licked and nibbled on. And the flawless skin with its healthy shade of paleness that was coated in a thin sheen of water glistened in the sun – it was all defining Chifusa on the outside as an alluring, sexy and beautiful warrior woman.

Kagefusa's type if she ever had one. She could just in time feel that a small trickle of drool escaped her partially open mouth, quickly washing it away before Chifusa turned towards her again. That same smile was still plastered on her lips, forcing Kagefusa to smile right back at her. It was infectious.

"I'm _really_ glad you talked me into this Kagefusa." She said. "If it wasn't for you I probably would still be travelling around Japan… So thank you, yet again. You know…" The raven-haired girl turned fully around, unknowingly giving her step sister even more to ogle at. "You've really changed since our childhood sister. Until just six months ago, you were hell bent on getting the scroll back, even kill me for what I had done. And now…"

Tucking away a few loose, wet strands of black hair behind her ear, Chifusa smiled even more. "I can't think of a better sister to have by my side than you…"

Kagefusa stared back, her eyes widened with disbelief and to an extent, affection. If _the_ Chifusa had acted so… "Girly" and emotional, towards _Kagefusa_ of all people, then it was a clear sign that they had grown closer. They were almost as real sisters.

The white-haired woman sighed with a smile, and slowly walked over to Chifusa. She could feel her heart race with each step she took, and how it nearly skipped beats when she was finally standing in front of Chifusa – the raven-haired girl stared back with mild confusion.

"Sister…?"

And she hugged her, tightly. Breasts against breasts and nipples against nipples, with two pair of arms embracing the warm, soaked bodies.

"If you tell anyone about this, you're dead." Kagefusa whispered. She hadn't meant it at all – but shy as she was when it came to be emotional, she wanted to give a last impression of being tough, if anything. Yet all she heard was a faint laughter, followed by a tighter embrace in return.

"It'll be our secret." Chifusa said with yet another light laughter as she kept hugging her older step-sister. Kagefusa on the other hand felt mortified – Chifusa was hugging her back because she enjoyed the sisterly moment.

Kagefusa herself couldn't stop thinking of the feeling of her naked body against Chifusa's

"That's good…" Kagefusa replied. "I wouldn't want to harm my little sister, now would I?"

Chifusa laughed again. "Like you would be able to."

And she was right. Chifusa was just as good as her older sister when it came to swordsmanship, and Kagefusa knew it well. But that was the least of her worries.

The moment Chifusa had backed away, the warm disappeared with her. The feeling that Kagefusa had been relishing in was gone, and her sister was once again beyond her reach even if she was just a few feet away. It felt like miles, horrendously stretching on forever and she didn't want that. The sensation of being so close together, and have it taken from you was horrible and painful like the strike of a sword.

She didn't want to feel that ever again. To hell with the consequences! As Kagefusa slipped back down into the water, she swore to herself an oath.

Chifusa would be hers. She would definitely be hers.

But first thing first, Kagefusa allowed herself to ogle the exposed chest a little while longer.

**:::::::**

"Enjoying the view again?" Chifusa turned around to see her sister walk over to her, clad in her own black kimono outfit. The black-haired sister nodded with a smile before turning her attention back to the sunset on the horizon. Their balcony offered a fantastic view, and Chifusa had seemed to grow fond of it.

"Yes. No matter how many times I view the scenery, I am still filled with a great joy. I'm happy over the change that Japan is slowly going through."

"I understand. It feels like a new world out there, with the abolished Manyuu laws." Kagefusa replied. She took the seat next to her sister, mimicking their earlier conversation.

"Exactly…" Chifusa said with a smile. "And I got to see it happen thanks to your support."

Kagefusa arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? It's you who cut yourself off from the clan and singlehandedly spread the anti-Manyuu influence through Japan-"

"But you helped me sister! You helped me in the battle against brother! I… I can't look past that, sister. I know I've said it plenty of times today but… Thank you."

They stared deeply into each other's eyes at that moment – Chifusa's eyes were so fixated and determined, they burned their way into Kagefusa's heart, setting her aflame emotionally. Another trait that Chifusa often displayed that Kagefusa highly loved, if mostly on a sexual level.

Feeling her cheeks grow warmer she quickly turned her head away, pretending to enjoy the view. The sun had nearly set. "Really… Don't mention it. I just… I just wish to make up for my behaviour from when we were younger…"

She heard her sister laugh again. "What's with you today sister? You've seemed… Out of it. Where are your usual sadistic streaks that you used to show?"

"Tch, you're saying that you want to see my sadistic side again?" Kagefusa replied with a small smirk. "Because I remember that you were rather afraid of those sadistic streaks…"

To her surprise, Chifusa winked playfully at her before getting up, the edges of her white kimono flapping in the wind. "I wouldn't want to have you any other way sister. It will soon be dark out, so I'll get the futons ready."

The black hair danced with the wind in her wake, as she walked inside again and prepared the futons. What she didn't know however was that Kagefusa was still staring at her, eyes completely absorbing the image of Chifusa's backside and slightly revealed rear.

She thought her nose would start to bleed when Chifusa bent down, revealing more of her perfectly shaped butt – granted, there was no skin, but the shape itself left little to the imagination.

And it drove Kagefusa over the edge. It was so irresistible, she wanted to grab it, squeeze it and proceed to ravage Chifusa then and there.

She had wanted to wait a little longer, but now the temptations were screaming in her head. With her rationality thrown out over the balcony, the white-haired woman got up and began to descend; with each step she took, the more she crouched over the unsuspecting sister. It was now, or it was never.

It was definitely now.

With a quick descent, Kagefusa tackled her sister onto the futon, pinning her arms down in the process. Chifusa let out a startled yelp at the sudden attack, but instantly calmed down when it was Kagefusa's face she saw looming above her, staring so intensively at her with that sorrowful look.

_´What is it with those eyes…?´ _"S-sister! What's going on…? What are you doing?" She tried to move her arms, but they wouldn't budge nor would Kagefusa's hands. They kept the arms pinned to the futon mattress, thus rendering Chifusa immobile.

"Sister… This isn't funny. I don't know what game you're playing at but-"

"No, Chifusa…" The white-haired woman suddenly said. Her voice was not as confident as it used to be, Chifusa could clearly hear that. It was almost weak in comparison, sad. "I am not playing any games. I could never do this on a whim, Chifusa…"

"Do… what?" The raven-haired girl said. The situation was slowly growing a fear on the girl, and the unusual behaviour of Kagefusa wasn't making it any better. "Sister… you're starting to scare me…"

The expression in Kagefusa's eyes changed. The sorrow lingered on, but there was something else glinting inside the beautiful orbs.

Fear.

"Chifusa… Forgive me. Just when you finally thought of me as an actual sister… When we finally put our past behind us… I just had to ruin it…"

Chifusa stared blankly back at her sister. "What are you talking about sist-" Her question went silent as Kagefusa caught her lips with her own, and a kiss sprouted between them for but a moment. A moment of temporary fire, and a burning passion that lingered on even after Kagefusa withdrew, now looking down at her confused sister.

"Chifusa… You mean a lot more to me than a step sister. And I've reached my limit for how much I can resist you…"

The black-haired girl beneath her stared with a look of confusion, but within a blink they changed – the confusion was replaced with a softened expression, and a small smile that was formed on the petite lips.

"Sister… Do I really mean that much to you?" She asked. Kagefusa looked taken aback, but nodded.

"You are a beautiful woman Chifusa… We may have been raised together as sisters, but I see you as the attractive woman you are…"

"You find me attractive even?" Chifusa said, now with a small grin sported on her lips. Kagefusa arched eyebrow again, revealing a small frown.

"Of course I do, idiot. Don't ruin the moment when I'm bleeding my heart out for you."

She felt a small peck on her lips, with the raven-haired sister smiling beneath her. "I'm sorry. It's just so unusual to see you like this… Still I… I don't hate you, sister. And I believe you."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Then, would it be alright if I… If I could kiss you every day? If I can have you in my arms at the end of every night?"

Chifusa blushed at the thought. But ultimately, she looked back into her sister's eyes with a small grin.

"Yes."

Their lips locked together once more, and the fire they had felt burst into a wildfire that spread throughout their bodies. As Chifusa's arms were no longer pinned, they reached around Kagefusa's neck and waist, unexpectedly pulling the older woman closer.

Their kisses were warm, tingling to the touch against their sensitive flesh with each motion, and the women yearned for more. What made Chifusa so willing, Kagefusa would never know, but she remained thankful to whatever higher being that had blessed her with this chance. Her tongue swiped against Chifusa's teeth, begging for entrance between their soft kisses.

And she complied. Parting her lips slightly more open, Chifusa's tongue licked Kagefusa's, slithering around each other with fervor before every heated kiss. They became lost in the moment.

Their sashes were undone in their passion, exposing the naked skin of their temples; their bodies. Hungrily they kissed the exposed flesh, trailing across the abdomens, the shoulders, the necks and their breasts.

Their breasts. Their plentiful, firm breasts that garnered their utmost attention through gentle caresses as their fingers kneaded the soft flesh. Kagefusa had always been more developed in that area than Chifusa, but the younger woman was sporting an impressive size that made Kagefusa hunger for more. Leaving a wet trail of kisses in her wake, she descended down to the breasts, teasingly pinching the left nipple with her fingers to make her sister gasp out a moan.

The thrill it gave her worked like a drug.

"S-sister…!" Chifusa gasped. "Don't tease me…!"

"Oh? And here I thought I heard you complaining about the lack of my sadistic streaks?" The white-haired woman scoffed coyly, further pinching and pulling on the sensitive, perky bud. The sight of Chifusa moaning and writhing beneath her was a sight that spurred Kagefusa on till she had a Cheshire-cat grin plastered on her face. She kissed the valley between the breasts while teasing the nipple, only to allow her free hand to stealthily travel down the lustrous skin until she passed the small tuft of black hair, causing Chifusa to gasp out once more in shock.

"S-sister! Don't! That's-" Kagefusa's lips silenced her swiftly with a soft kiss before the older woman looked down at Chifusa. Her eyes held a rare, gentle expression.

"Not sister. If this is of any indication, then we won't be mere sisters Chifusa… Call me by my name…"

Chifusa had been in disarray at first, but it was forgotten. Seeing her step sister like this, she agreed. They were already beyond that line. They were nothing but sisters in the name of the Manyuu. So she smiled back at the woman above that was her lover. "Kagefusa…"

"Chifusa…"

And then the Cheshire-cat grin came crawling back, along with its teasing fingertips that circled around and above the heated pool between Chifusa's legs, turning the quiet, relaxed raven-haired girl into a gasping woman.

"Kagefusa…! That's unfair…!"

"My apologies Chifusa… But I want to hear you beg for it…" Kagefusa's fingers gently touched the thin sheen of liquid heat. Carefully avoiding touching the flesh directly and thus making the black-haired girl yearning for more. She writhed under the touch as Kagefusa had anticipated, quiet moans escaping her throat while she attempted to back her hips towards the finger, but to no avail.

"Come on…" Kagefusa whispered, prodding a little further while pulling on the stiff nipple. "Beg for it…"

"Kagefusa…. Mmh… Kagefusa…" She looked back up at her white-haired lover, her eyes now filled with a love-struck daze- Her lips parted slightly, her tongue running across the lips sensually before she finally spoke up.

"Kagefusa… Please…"

"Hm? Please what?"

"Please… Make love to me…"

The grin faded into a smile. Kagefusa leant back down, kissing her lover gently on the forehead. "That's my girl…"

Her fingers plunged right into the heated pool, as Chifusa screamed out her lover's name. Their relationship as lovers was now official.


End file.
